


Gun to Boot

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Mrs. Hudson, Fluff, Gen, High Sherlock, TLD missing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: S4e2 - missing sceneHow exactly did Mrs. Hudson get sherlock from the kitchen and into her boot?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/gifts).



> Beta read by Sherlockian4evr

Sherlock didn't know why he had dropped the gun and gone for the mug of tea instead. He supposed he could blame his drug addled brain that put the value of the tea above the value of the gun. He might also have said it was for Mrs. Hudson's benefit, he had felt instantly guilty for making her drop it, even though he was high. He should have known better, Mrs. Hudson always managed to come out on top. Always. So it shouldn't have surprised him when he straightened up and was faced with his landlady now with the gun. 

He didn't know what to do, glancing at the tea, then Mrs. Hudson and then the gun. 

She reached out, snatched the tea from his hand and threw it in the sink. 

"But Mrs. Hudson, I was looking forward to-"

"Shut it, Sherlock," she ordered, doing a great impression of John. 

The detective swallowed, completely baffled at how events had turned. 

"Mrs. Hud-" but that was as far as his complaint got this time, as his landlady struck him across the face. 

"Ow!"

"On your knees, Sherlock, hands behind your head."

"You can't-"

She took a dangerous step forward and the drugged part of Sherlock's brain honestly believed Mrs. Hudson had gone mad. He dropped to his knees with a thud, he didn't raise his hands until she lowered the gun from his head and aimed it at his bollocks instead. He quickly slipped his hands behind his head, resting lightly on his messy curls. 

He didn't know what was about to happen, but Mrs. Hudson beginning to tidy the kitchen wasn't it. He blinked dumbly, but didn't move. He wouldn't put it passed the mad old woman to shoot him in his nuts just to prove a point. 

The hob was on, behind her boiling away for no reason and she turned to switch it off. Every few seconds she glanced at her kneeling tenant to check he was behaving, but focussed her attention on tidying up the units. 

When she reached the fridge, she snatched up the cuffs from the salad tray and jerked the gun in the air. 

"Up."

Sherlock struggled to his feet, looking for something he could distract her with, but when he moved his hands to reach out she added, almost casually, "You can leave your hands where they are, dear."

He had miscalculated the situation again and hated the way Mrs. Hudson was so damn calm about everything.

She waved the gun towards the door. 

"Downstairs. I need to find my car keys."

Sherlock blinked dumbly yet again, car keys? Before he could question her about it she pressed the muzzle to the back of his neck and prodded him forward, enjoying it all far more than she perhaps should have done. 

As they reached the bottom floor, she snapped the cuffs around Sherlock's wrists, quite surprised he didn't bother to argue. 

"Where is John Watson?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

Sherlock kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to see John, why would he want to? He wanted nothing to do with him. 

She smiled, and for an action Sherlock had seen her do so many times before, it was quite scary. Even so, she place the gun pointing at his bollocks once again. 

Quickly, Sherlock rambled the address, just as his phone started ringing. 

She reached into his pocket and snatched it out. "Oh look, it's brother dear."

As she answered, the voice on the other end spoke before she could. 

"Mrs. Hudson."

"How did you-"

"Get my brother in your car. I'll explain on the way."

"Boys!" She yelled and two men that Sherlock vaguely recognised appeared. They quickly picked him and began dragging him through the door. 

The detective closed his eyes as they dropped him. Well, this bit hadn't been anticipated.


End file.
